My Trip to Appleton
by Luckycharms2841
Summary: A boy finds out Tom Nook isn't the "Nice Guy" he's portrayed as..
1. The Train

Today, I got on the train to Appleton. (some weird town my mom was sending me away to because she couldn't handle me I guess) She said it's a town that would allow me to live in a house with great neighbors and friends. She said she spoke to some guy named Tom Nook on the phone and he said he'd be glad to help me out. That's all I need is some goofy weirdo looking after me in a strange town by myself.

As I was sitting there, I couldn't believe it, but some weird cat was trying to talk to me. Apparently I was either sleeping or somehow Mom snuck crazy pills in my apple juice.

"Is your time and date correct?" He meowed.

Okay, I admit I was a little freaked out in two ways. First, he was a cat. A talking cat. Secondly, what the hell kind of question was that? I don't wear a watch and the last time I checked I'm pretty sure it was the right time.

"Uh sure there weird cat. Now get out of my face!" I hissed.

Somehow, I don't think he got the message by my facial expressions and loud voice that I didn't want him around. He kept asking me very personal questions about my name and town and all that. He even asked me if I was a boy. How rude is that? I don't know if he was trying to be funny or if he was blind.

I told him all the answers to the stupid questions. By the time he was done, we were there. Appleton. From first glance out the window, it looked like a small town. There were a couple houses, a store, a police station and all that. I reminded myself to head to the police station to report that weird cat..

I no more than got off the train when some dumb looking raccoon bombarded me with his squeaky voice. He was telling me he talked to my mom on the phone about getting me a place to live.

Great. First a weird cat and now a talking raccoon. He explained his name was Tom Nook and that he would take me to my house. On the way there, I passed a blue house with some kind of frog checking his mailbox. Yep, this was going to be interesting..


	2. Manipulation

We got to my house. A dumpy shack in the middle of nowhere. Inside there was nothing. No bed, no stove. Nothing. What kind of place is this!? I explained to Tom Nook that this place was trash, but apparently he doesn't have ears. He said that this house was going to cost me..19,800 bells!?!?! Where do I get that many bells!? Why couldn't I just give him my two dollars I had in my pocket and be done with it? He said bells were the currency here and I could work it off by working at his store.

Okay so the way I think of it, This guy manipulated my mom into making me come here so he can use me for free labor? What kind of sweatshop town is this? Then he left me alone. For the first time since I got here, I missed my mom. I was so alone in this concentration camp with talking animals running around. I wish I would of paid attention where i was on that train ride. I had no idea where Appleton was. For all i know, it could be 304398409328 miles away from my town. I'm not going to take this from that poop head Tom Nook. I walked out of my barren house and headed south. The least that idiot could have done is give me a map of this place. Geez. I stumbled around going south until I found the police station.

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

This Tom guy has it coming now! Ha-ha! I walk in. I guess all these residents here are animals because now, I was staring at a talking frog. I explained to him about this slave-driver Tom Nook but as I found out soon enough, no one has ears here and doesn't give a crap what I say.

As I walked out of the station, I spotted another animal going into a house to the east. I quickly followed it to the door.

"Hey you! Alligator man!" I yelled in his face.

Either he must be a fast runner or I was right next to him. He stared at me with a confused grin.

"Hey Are you like those other animals?"

"No, come inside and I'll tell you all about it."

I grinned. Finally a normal animal! I followed him inside.

He had the basic bed, stove and light. That was it. He sat me down and told me a story about how he was shipped here awhile back from New York. He quickly found out this joker Tom Nook brainwashed everybody in this town to do his labor and turned them into animals. Brainless animals. Everybody here was in a daze by this man.

"Well we got to get out of here, man!" I yelled

"We can't. I've tried. There are only two exits. One is the train but it won't let me on. The other is a large gate on the west side. The only problem is that there is a guard there that won't let me pass. And please, call me Bernard."

"Okay Bernard. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm pooped. I'm sure we'll find a way out." I said as i walked out the door. I stumbled through the darkness as I tried to find my way back to my cardboard box of a house.

It was me and Bernard Vs. Appleton now!


	3. Me and Bernard

Morning couldn't come soon enough. I thought about it all night while laying on my crappy cardboard floor. I think I'll try to find that big gate on the west side Bernie was talking about. That guard can't stand there forever. So out the door I went. As I travelled west, I found a few more houses of residents around the town. One was a yellow cat gardening, another was a yellow dog. Either way, they all were looking in my direction as I ran by.

I continued west past that jerk Nook's store. I haven't seen him in awhile. I'm surprised he hasn't been bugging me about his labor plan.

Finally, I made it to the gate. Or I think that's what it is. I hid in the bushes to the left as I scoped it out. It was a very tall iron gate, split to open in the middle. Standing next to it was a lone dog in a guard uniform. I might be able to persuade him into letting me out. Somehow I knew it wouldn't be that easy..

"Hello, Doggie!" I said politely. "I have a very important meeting outside town. May I please leave?"

"Sorry, Sir. You may only leave if you have a code to travel to another town."

A code? What the hell? How do I get a code? Probably from Tom. That jerk. He never would give me or anyone a code. I tried to wrestle the dog but he politely declined.

I decided I'll go pay a visit to Tom. Maybe if I sweet-talked him, he'll give me a code. I went through the automatic sliding door of Tom's store. There he stood like he was expecting me or something. Creepy.

"Hello! Ready for some work to pay off that house of yours?" He said with that stupid grin of his. Did I mention I hate this man?

"Yeah I guess Tommy. What do I have to do?"

"Take this paper and write a letter to one of the residents of Appleton!" He said.

Was he trying to give me a way out or was he too stupid to know what he was doing? Either way, I was going to take it. I grabbed his paper out of his furry hands and ran out the door. I'm going to have to tell Bernard about how stupid Tom is for trusting me with this.

I ran to Bernard's house since Tom didn't trust us with phones in our houses. When I arrived at Bernard's house, I found it empty. The door was locked with a note on it. It read:

Residents,

I have decided to pack up and move.

This place has just gotten too stale for me.

Hope all of you live happy lives!

-Bernard.

I knew this couldn't be his writing...or could it? My guess is that Tom Nook did something to him. He wouldn't be this happy. Him and I were the only one's that knew what was gong on around here. Tom knew what was going on all along. He was watching me, somehow. Maybe he had cameras all around here. Creepy? Oh yeah.

Now it's just me Vs. Appleton..


	4. Cries for Help

I ran north to my house. I was getting out of here due to Tom's mistake. I sat on my floor and wrote a note:

Help!

I'm trapped in Appleton!

If anyone gets this, please send police or come find me!

Hurry!!!

I put it in an envelope and mailed it. Someone will get this. I'm sure of it. Until then, I'll just have to stay out of Tom's view.

For the next few days, I stayed inside my house. For the second time since I've been here, I felt SO alone. How could Tom do this to Mom and I? I wonder what happened to all the other parents of these "residents" that were here? Were they heartbroken when they never returned? Why didn't they come find us? Either way, I was determined to save all of us.

I've been in my house for three days. Thinking about how to save us. The gate was a no-go. The train only went one-way according to Bernard. Mm. Then it hit me. Maybe I got a reply from my letter!

I ran outside and checked the mailbox. Inside was a letter in a red envelope. I opened it so fast, I almost ripped the letter. It read:

Please,

Do not try to mail outside of Appleton.

Only mail to residents.

I'll be keeping an eye on you! : )

-Tom Nook

Oh no! I knew he couldn't be that dumb! He knew the man at the post office would be checking all mail. Drat! Now what was I to do? There was no possible way I could get out of here, Maybe Bernard tried to do the same thing before. He obviously tried the gate and train. Maybe Tom's been watching him and waiting for him to screw up for awhile..and when we talked last, that was the final straw. A lot of things were going through my head.

I heard a sound overhead. I looked up and saw a box with a balloon floating through the sky. If I could find something to throw at it, it was low enough to pop! I picked up a rock and threw it. A loud pop, and the box crashed to the ground. I pried it open. inside was a green envelope. I opened it and it read:

Hey!

Someone Help!

I'm trapped in a town somewhere near Appleton!

If anyone sees this please send help!

-Bernard

No way! Bernard!? Tom Nook must have sent Bernie somewhere else! But where..

At least I knew he didn't leave on his own. I'll have to respond somehow. That means going to Tom's shop and getting some supplies..

I walked in there and picked up a stack of letters, a few envelopes, a couple boxes, and balloons. Of course Tom was there. Staring at me the whole time. when I got to the counter, He questioned me.

"Wow! That's a lot of things! Planning on doing some flying?" He questioned.

I Didn't reply. I grabbed the items and ran. As fast as I could back to my house. Tom couldn't possibly run that fast. Not paying for these items would for sure be my second strike. But I would do anything I can to get out.

I wrote the letter and sealed it up. It read:

Bernard!

It's the boy from Appleton!

Where are you located?

Maybe we can try to get out!

I tied the balloon and let it float to the east. I wonder how long it would take to get to where he is..


	5. The Wait

It has been a couple days since sending the balloon. For some reason, I had bad thoughts of the balloon not making it to Bernard. I had a feeling it popped in between the departure and arrival. But I had to stay strong.

I kept myself busy by digging for fossils to please the weirdo at the museum. Every time I would walk in there, he would bombard me with questions about the fossils I collected. It was a stupid hobby, but it passed the time. It also kept me from thinking so much about that balloon.

One day, I was digging on the beach when I heard the familiar sound.

"Balloon!" I screamed as I chased after it. Sure enough, it was a box tied to a balloon floating above me. It was higher than the first one and harder to hit. I threw all the rocks I could find, and even some of my fossils at it with no luck. Fortunately, it hit a tree branch and popped. The box fell carelessly to the ground.

I ran to it and started prying it open. Inside was a letter and a weird wood carving. This carving sent shivers down my spine. It was dark blue with little arms and carved out mouth and eyes. It had the coldest stare I've ever seen. I set the wooden thing down and picked up the letter. It read:

Kid!

You're alive!

I don't quite know where I am.

I'm in a town like the one you're in.

Tom Nook is here too.

That man..don't trust him.

I also found this weird carving called

a 'Gyroid'. It's great fun!

-Bernard

Judging by how long it took to get here, I'd say he was far away. Too far. I picked up the gyroid. This thing was scary. Apparently, Bernie was having 'great fun' with it though. I took it inside my house. I set it on the ground and stared at it from across the room. It stared at me with it's piercing hollow eyes. I can hear a faint singing somewhere. I got up and listened to the eerie music. It was coming from the gyroid..

I wanted SO bad to just get rid of it. But I couldn't. Some part of me just wanted to sit down and listen to the music over and over. So there it sat. and so did I.


	6. Gyroids and Christmas

Over the course of a month, Bernard and I continued to send notes back to each other. Letters about how our towns were, how he met a new friend Blanca (who didn't have a face according to him) and about gyroids. He said he had five new ones and they were taking over his life. Same with me. I spent twenty-three hours of my day staring at mine. Just staring and listening to the sweet music it produced.

We never really talked about how we were going to escape anymore. I guess we kind of got used to being in our respective places. After awhile, the letters from Bernie were slowing down. I would send one and about two weeks later I would get a reply. Maybe he was busy. Busy with gyroids or Blanca.

Every now and then I would get a letter or a visit from Tom Nook about coming to work for him. Mainly I just blew him off. Who needs to work when you have a gyroid. I swear in the middle of the night. I hear the gyroid whispering something. The music stops and I hear it. I hear it talking. Or I was just going crazy. I almost packed it in a box and sent it back to Bernard. I hate it and love it at the same time. It's taking up my whole day. It's preventing me from finding a way out.

My first winter here. It felt like it came overnight. Snow was everywhere! I walked outside and all the neighbors were standing there.

"Merry Christmas!" They all exclaimed.

Was it really Christmas? Where have I been? I'll tell you. Staring at that stupid gyroid. I got the courage to do it. I put it in a box and wrapped it. You know who I gave it to? That idiot Tom Nook. I went to his shop and gave it to him.

"Wh..what's this?" He looked confused. I'm guessing he didn't get me anything.

"It's a GREAT present!" I shouted. I wanted to make it look like it was the greatest present ever.

He opened it and stared.

"A...a...gyroid?....YESSSSSS!!!!" He was thrilled! I wore my happy face until I got out the door. I hope he has fun with that life-sucking device. : D

I felt so empty without it. I knew it wasn't good for me though. And that made me feel a lot better. Now I can focus on how to get out of here!

When I got back to my house, there was a box with an inflated balloon waiting by my door. Bernard? Maybe.

I opened the box. Inside was a note. It read:

Boy!

I'm in trouble!

Blanca was working for Tom Nook!

I managed to send this letter

but I won't be able to send anymore

for awhile.

Until then, think of a way to get out

and I will too.

Take care!

-Bernard

Crap! What was I to do now!?

* * *

I'm going to try to update this once every few days. Hope everyone likes it so far! : D


	7. New Town, New Problems

Winter was in full fury now. It snowed everyday. The neighbors didn't seem to mind it though. I usually see them outside my window throwing snowballs and making snow angels. I sat in my house pondering about what happened to Bernard. Was he alive? Then I thought of something.

Since the box was able to float over to his town with a balloon, what if I tied myself to a bigger balloon and floated to his town? It was crazy, but it had to work.

Getting things from the shop was no hassle now that Tom Nook was occupied with his new gyroid. Once, I went in there and he was sitting in the corner staring at it in a daze. Glad that weirdo likes it. It'll keep him off my back for awhile...

I bought the biggest balloon he had. I tied it around me and gently floated upwards.

"It's working!" I said, excited.

I floated calmly above the big prison wall and across the other side. It was weird. In my town there was snow. On the other side of the town wall, it was grassy and sunny. Could each town really have it's own weather system?

It was nice being away from all those weird neighbors. And Tom Nook. I was eager to get to Bernard's town. I hope he's okay.

It seemed like forever, but finally, I saw it. A big wall just like the one in my town. On the other side, I could see houses.

"This is it!" I said, relieved I made it that far.

When I was over the town, I popped the balloon and fell to the ground. This town was peaceful. Quiet. I hope it was the right town!

I walked around for a bit, seeing shops and houses but no residents.

"Odd..where are all the people?" I muttered.

Then I saw them. A faceless cat standing with, I guess, their version of Tom Nook. A crowd of people watched as they tied Bernard to a board.

"Are you ready for some fireworks!?" Blanca yelled to the crowd. This faceless, ugly cat was going to get it. I'm guessing by all the decorations, they were in the middle of an independence celebration in their town. I stood in the back of the crowd, not trying to be noticed. Tom Nook grabbed a rocket and tied it to the back of Bernard's board.

I could think of eight different things they might do to him..none of them good.

* * *

This one's getting kinda fun to do now : D prepare for more soon! And sorry for the cliffhanger chapter, I thought it would build suspense!


	8. Escape!

"Due to the three-strike penalty, you must be punished!" Tom Nook barked at Bernard.

"Wh...what are you talking about?!" Bernard shouted.

"You tried to escape from Appleton, you tried to dig a hole under the wall, and you talked to that boy to try to escape. Now you must suffer!" Blanca said with an evil grin.

The crowd cheered at the last part. All these animals really are brainwashed..

"For all that, we're using you to kick off our celebration!" Tom said while getting a match.

I edged closer to the front of the crowd. I would do anything to help Bernard. He was my only chance to get out of here.

They were about to light the rocket when...

"OUCHHHH!!!!" Tom Nook held his head in pain.

Luckily, I brought my trusty slingshot I've been using to pop Bernard's balloons. I shot at them from the crowd. Blanca was bewildered as to where these pebbles were coming from. I then shot to mortal blow to Tom Nook. A pebble right at his eye. He winced in pain, unable to see. I didn't realize what a great shot I was with this! I shot pebbles at Blanca. She tried to dodge but never really did find out where they were coming from. After all, she had no face. I ran up from the middle of the crowd and started to untie Bernard.

"Wow! You came!" Bernard said, relieved.

"Yes, I did!" I said. "Now let's try to find a way out of this mess!"

We ran. To where? I don't know. We just kept running. The crowd pretty much stayed where they were at, stunned by what just happened. We reached a raging river that was too deep and fast to cross.

"What do we do now?" I asked Bernard.

"There was another hole under the wall I just started digging past this river. We just need to find the bridge."

We found the bridge and crossed it. There was only one problem. Blanca was standing there, waiting for us. She was the only thing keeping us from escaping...

* * *

I just wanted to say as a disclaimer that DO NOT own any of the rights to anything I am typing. I merely am writing about it. I don't own it! : )

And thanks to you Sparrow's wing21 for my first reviews ever! It's still a little far from the ending. Enjoy!


	9. Finding Home

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Blanca said. Although, now that I think of it, I don't know how she said ANYTHING since she didn't have a mouth.

"What do we do?" Bernard shouted. Just then, all the residents were right behind me. They must of heard the commotion. Soon, we were surrounded.

We were done for. This was it. There was no way we were getting out of this.

"I think this is the end Bernard. I'm sorry we didn't make it through." I finally said aloud.

"We tried. You did all you could, kid."

"Get them!" Blanca shouted with rage.

The residents didn't respond.

"What are you waiting for?! GET THEM!!!"

Just then, everyone grabbed Blanca.

"Let's strap her to a rocket! Yeah!!!" One person said. They must have been too scared to stand up to her.

"Let's go!" Bernard said as he crawled into the hole.

We were out. Free. I don't know what came into us after that but we pretty much had the same plan. Run. As fast as we could. We were traveling through grasslands, swamps, everything. We didn't stop until sundown when Bernard stopped against a tree.

"Where do you think we are?" Bernard said out of breath.

"I have no idea. Where do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we find a town, we can ask."

So we kept running. I didn't even care if I was out of breath. I just wanted to get home. To my mom. I wonder what she was doing right now? I wonder where we are? That kept crossing my mind all night. I'm sure Bernard felt the same way.

In the distance, we reached a house. We stopped behind a rock about 20 feet away from it.

"What do you think? Try it?" Bernard asked.

"Fine by me. I don't care who's in there as long as they know where we are."

I was relieved. We were finally out of this. It's been awhile since I've seen another human. I mean, I have no problems with an alligator friend. Every time we would accidently touch or something, i just couldn't get past his scales he had. something about it made me kind of uneasy.

We went to the door and knocked. After awhile, the door opened. There stood the person I never thought I'd see again. Tom Nook.

* * *

Sorry for the small update. I'm kind of busy doing our roof so I thought I'd pop in and update. Stay with me, it's about to get extreme! : )


	10. Captive

"TOM NOOK!?!?" We both yelled in fear.

Yep. There he was. Who wouldn't be scared looking at a slavedriver raccoon?

"Surprised to see me? I'll make sure you don't escape my grasp again!" Tom Nook said evilly.

ZAP!

I felt a painful shock as I fell to the ground. I suddenly felt really tired. Like I couldn't keep my eyes open. Everything around me seemed blurry.

The next thing I know, I'm tied up to a chair in a concrete room.

"Bernard?!" I yelled and felt the walls echo. Bernard was gone. I had no idea where I was. The back of my neck still burned.

It was silent with the occasional creaks from the walls. I sat there thinking about what happened to Bernard. Why did my mom send me here? Was she in on it with Tom? Thoughts were running through my head all day.

Just then, a door opened. The strange faceless cat returned.

"AH! you thought you would escape me huh?!" Blanca purred.

"Well, Do you want to know a secret?" She continued.

"I don't want to know anything. Just let me go and leave me alone!!"

"Tom Nook is paying a visit to your mom right now...and it won't be pretty!" She hissed

The one thing I didn't think would happen. Why are they doing this to me? I couldn't figure it out. She would have to be smarter than Tom. He was just a dumb raccoon, after all.

Something rolled through the door and stopped next to Blanca. a round black ball.

"What the-"

BOOM!!

An explosion knocked Blanca off her feet! Bernard came running into the room and untied me.

"They're going to kill your mom! We have to get to her!" Bernard said in fear.

"Oh we will..We'll stop Tom Nook once and for all!"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Alot has been going on but i'm trying to get back to this! Thanks everyone for the reviews! : ) Short Chapter but i promise more to come Soon!


End file.
